Demon Boy (2019)
Demon Boy is a upcoming 2019 American supernatural horror dark comedy film directed by Tom Holland, Don Mancini, Rob Letterman, Ang Lee, Gareth Edwards, and James Wan, written by Cathy Konrad, Darren Lemke, Zak Penn, Avi Arad, James DeMonaco, Gary Dauberman, Dave Callaham, and Cary Joji Fukunaga. The film stars Tom Hardy, and Ryan Reynolds, Tom portrays a demonically possessed tennis player name is, Luke Benjamin who kills people that stands in his way, and possesses other people to join him, his nice brother name is, Eric Benjamin, who has the power of heaven god and jesus to stop luke from killing everybody, the movie will be release by New Line Cinema, Blumhouse Production, Legendary Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures in October 29, 2019. From The Directors Of The Purge, Insidious, Godzilla, & Child’s Play Rotten Tomatoes: 70% Audience Score: 80% Filming Locations: New York City Budget: 19 million USD Box Office: 32.6 million USD Genre: Horror, Comedy, Fantasy, Action, Drama, Science fiction film, Adventure Film, Thriller, Mystery, Slasher Running Time: 2h 47m Plot The story is about a tennis player name Luke Benjamin, he is the king of tennis, and he has a nice brother name Eric Benjamin the brother of luke benjamin, luke and eric are the best brothers ever, but a few months later, Luke & Eric were at a grocery store buying food from them self's, but a bunch of robbers broke in and starts stealing food and everything, luke did not like this, so luke tried to stop them, luke beat the crap out of the robbers, one robber is getting away, and luke chased him, but the robber had a M1911 Pistol, and shot luke multiple times, the robber ran away, Eric found luke's dead body and got upset, eric called the police for luke's body, Eric's life was miserable, but eric had a idea, eric wants to bring luke back, with satan books, sense eric bring luke back to life, luke was acting strange, luke smells blood, he saw a moose, and killed the moose, and eats the moose’s dead corpse, that means luke eats humans, and animals corpse and blood. Eric did not know what's happening, but eric finally knows whats happening. Luke is possessed by Satan, so eric wants to kill luke and sent him back to his grave, eric was weak so he can't beat luke, eric was alone in the forest saying, this is his fault, but eric starts praying for god & jesus, and eric saw the hand of god and eric grabs god's hand, eric tells God & Jesus to help him to defeat luke & satan, god & jesus gave eric the power of heaven, god, and jesus, so eric has the power of heaven to kill luke and satan. Cast # Tom Hardy as Luke Benjamin (eric's young brother) # Ryan Reynolds as Eric Benjamin (luke's older brother) # Melissa Benoist As Veronica Benjamin (eric & luke's sister) # Gabriel Bateman As Young Luke Washington # Cameron Boyce As Teenage Luke Washington # Jason Drucker As Young Eric Benjamin # Corey Fogelmanis As Teenage Eric Benjamin # Kylie Rogers As Young Veronica Benjamin # Dove Cameron As Teenage Veronica Benjamin # Paul Wesley As Noah Brooklyn (luke's friend) # Dylan O'Brien As Tim McKenny (luke's friend) # Ryan Gosling As Cody Willbur (luke's friend) # Zac Efron As Mike Marsh (luke's friend) # Chris Hemsworth As Jimmy Washington (eric's and luke's cousin) # Cameron Monaghan As Mr. Brentwood (founder of the light corporation, The Main Villain) # Kit Harington As Dane Williams (mr. brentwood's assistant) # Luke Pasqualino As Nick Gerald (mr. brentwood's assistant) # Joe Dempsie As Tobias Nickerson (mr. brentwood's assistant) # Mark Strong As Jamie Benson (mr. brentwood's assistant) # Brenda Song As Dr. Fox (mr. brentwood's assistant) # Debby Ryan As Ronnie Burger (mr. brentwood's assistant) # Hugo Weaving As Satan # Tobin Bell As Grim Reaper # Anthony Hopkins As God # Jeremy Sisto As Jesus Christ # Daniel Kae Kim As Lopez Scott (the robber who shot luke) # Steven Yeun As Jordan May (lopez's partner) # John Cho As Dennis Drake (lopez's partner) # Sung Kang As Benny Brock (lopez's partner) # Will Yun Lee As Tobias Jerry (lopez's partner) # Ted Levine As Nick Daniels (the chief of police) # Brandon Flynn As Troy Shawn (nick's assistant, police officer) # Jack McBrayer As Paris Winchester (troy's partner, police officer) # Leigh Whannell As Cartman Lopez (troy's partner, police officer) # Seth Green As Charles Marshawn (troy's partner, police officer) # Armie Hammer As Dexter Williams (troy's partner, police officer) # Kendall Schmidt As Larry Wester (leader of the punk band) # James Maslow As Kyle Boston (punk band member) # Logan Henderson As Andrew Cloud (punk band member) # Carlos PenaVega As Sonny Brooklyn (punk band member) # Katelyn Tarver As Brittany Sky (punk band member) # TBA Soundtrack # Theme # The Punk Band # Rocking Out # Hell Yeah! # Were Fucking Awesome # Bar Concert # You Rock Dude # Autographs # Happy Hour # Beer Drinking # Midnight Drive # The Forest # A Dangerous Monster # The Satanic Ritual # Summon Satan # Hail Satan # Going To Hell # With Pleasure # The Punk Band's Death # Enter Eric Benjamin # Eric’s Sister # Morning Breakfast # Wake Up Luke # Tennis Trophy Collection # Be Careful Out There # Morning Drive # Police Station # The Chief Of Police # Nick & Troy # What's Sup Troy # Luke & Eric's Friends # Luke’s Tennis Game # Winning Streaks # I’m A King Baby! # Last Match # Luke VS Eric Tennis Showdown # I’m The Winner # GG # Fist Bump # Luke Retires Tennis # Bro Night # See You In 2:00 AM # Night Drive # The Bar # I’m Fucked Up # Getting Something To Eat # McDonald’s Lunch # Big Ass Burger # Night Party # It’s 2:10 AM # That Was LIT! # I’m Going To Bed # Luke & Eric’s Flashback # Eric Get’s Bullied # Defending My Brother # Best Brothers # I Love Luke Were Best Bros Forever # Sand Castle # Playground Funtime # High School Age # Were Awesom Bros # Cooking Breakfast # Luke Playing PlayStation 4 # Red Dead Redemption 2 # Eric Get The Phone! # Who Is This? # That Was Light Corporation, They Want To See Us Right Now # A Billion Dollar Skyscraper # Welcome To Light Corp # Fancy # Coffee & Milk # Mr. Brentwood # Their Was A Accident # The Punk Band Are Gone Missing # The Holy Bible # I Hate Demons # We Will Solve This Problem # I Have A Nice Day # I Want To Go Home And Play Red Dead Redemption 2 # Luke We Have A Job To Do # Can We Go To McDonald’s And Grab A Big Mac Before We Do This # Oh Luke! # I Love This Burger So Delicious # You Have Money Right? # Eric & Luke In The Bar Concert # They Died Here Right? # Nothing In The Bar # Beer Everywhere # The Punk Band’s Van # Inside The Van # A Demon Poster # Scary Forest # Bird Jumpscare # Ow Shit That Burned My Foot! # The Ground Is Burning # The Satanic Symbol Burning In The Ground # Take The Picture # Mr. Brentwood Sees The Pictures # That’s All We Have Sir # I Will See You Two Tomorrow # That Was Crazy # TBA Music # Thunderstep Music - The Horde Is Near (First Trailer) # Rok Nardin - The Devil (Second Trailer) #Pieces Of Eden* - Satan's Arrival (Third Trailer) # Marco Belloni - Colossal Aggressive Fear (Fifth Trailer) # Chris Rena - Sick Mind (Final Trailer) # Black Sabbath - Paranoid (Opening Theme) # Black Sabbath - Heaven And Hell (Ending Credits Theme) # TBA Gallery Luke Form.jpeg|Luke's Satan Form Luke 2.png|Luke's 2nd Satan Form 4015AD04-7414-4507-921C-4C3AC64BBC18.jpeg|Luke’s 3rd Satan Form 02C461ED-0065-4B3E-B7D4-D30BB5B66CE0.jpeg|Luke’s Final Satan Form ECED0BE6-45E5-4F97-AE27-0CF3161C0144.png|Mr. Brentwood’s Fire Demon Form 59FB55F3-5E04-4AB9-9026-11D5E3E3A638.jpeg|Eric’s Demon Beast Form D920FFA5-2FEE-4380-ADA6-2D50836BE7A1.jpeg|Eric’s Full Demon Beast Form Is Demon Boy A Scary Idea? Yes No Category:New Line Cinema Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Thriller Category:Slasher Category:Mystery Category:Fantasy Category:Upcoming Films Category:2019 Category:Real-D 3D Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Demons Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in 2019 Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural horror Category:Supernatural thriller Category:Supernatural films Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Science fiction Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Dark Comedy Category:Bloody Category:Gore Category:English-language films Category:Movies considered the best Category:Films with positive reviews